Ectar
Ectar is a Spectral Knight of New Valarak and trusted advisor to Leoric, but more than that, he is a cop. Despite the breakdown of society over Prysmos since the fall of the Age of Technology, Ectar forever remains a crafty detective that will go to any length to solve a crime. For this and his keen skills of observation, Merklynn granted him the totem of the Fox. He later discovered that he is able to magically power vehicles and is particularly bonded to the Lancer Cycle. Fiction ---- 'Animated Series' :Voice actor: Michael McConnohie During the Age of Technology, Ectar worked as a police detective. He frequently matched wits with a master criminal called Reekon, and finally captured him after pretending to be a jewellery store mannequin. After the fall, Ectar became a senior adviser to Leoric of New Valarak. He was present when Merklynn appeared and advised them of his magical quest and was initially dubious of even the existence of magic. Nonetheless, Ectar made the quest with Leoric and Feryl. Using his detective skills, Ectar was able to spot an ambush set up by Darkstorm and his thugs, whom he dismissively named the "Darkling Lords". Upon making it to Merklynn’s shrine, Ectar was rewarded with the totem of the Fox. Ectar was regaling the other knights of New Valarak of his, Feryl and Leoric's antics in the quest when Galadria appeared, warning of treachery by Darkstorm and his allies. After Leoric consulted his power staff of Wisdom and received cryptic advice, Ectar remarked that Leoric was lumbered with a useless power. As the siege was laid, Ectar aiding in defending the city and managed to be the last defender standing, making a break for safety with Leoric's power staff, only to be captured by the Sky Claw's summoned creatures. Imprisoned with the other Visionaries, Ectar agreed to Leoric's suggestion of forming the Circle of Light and became a founding member of the Spectral Knights. Lexor took this moment to flood the dungeon cell, however, threatening to drown them all! Ectar and the other Spectral Knights were freed from the cell by Leoric and Arzon, saving them from death by drowning. He then sneaked Feryl into the Dagger Assault's magical dungeon to restore his totem, but was spotted by an armored guard in the process. Keeping his head, Ectar identified himself as "Sir Ace McGillicutty of Magical Repairs" and requested assistance in repairing the machine, successfully driving the guard away. When the Spectral Knights then accosted two magical vehicles parked nearby, he took command of the Lancer Cycle as they fled Darkstorm's castle. In the ensuing vehicular battle between the two factions, he whacked the airborne Sky Claw with the cycle's battering ram, sending Mortdred and Lexor flying. When Lexor changed into his Armadillo totem and rolled up into a ball, Ectar dumped him into a pit. Ectar stayed behind to guard the imprisoned Darkling Lords while Leoric and the others traveled to Merklynn's shrine to trade the Lords' power staffs for a cure to New Valarak's agricultural problems. However, the Lords escaped under his nose thanks to Merklynn himself, and were about to launch a rock avalanche when Ectar reached Iron Mountain just in time to warn the unsuspecting Spectral Knights of the ambush. The Knights were able to emerge unharmed but at the cost of the staffs, and Ectar blamed himself afterward for the Lords' jailbreak before being consoled by Leoric and Galadria. Merklynn later sent the Visionaries on a quest for the Dragon's Eye, and their path took them to an abandoned warehouse containing a massive technodragon operated by the wizard Falkama, the possessor of the Eye. Ectar and several knights were captured and stuffed inside its giant maw, and were about to be crushed until he suggested diving into the incinerator inside its gullet as a means of escape, as their armor is heat-resistant. After the technodragon was destroyed, a scramble for the Dragon's Eye ensued, during which Ectar was walloped by Cindarr in his Gorilla form before the Knights made off with the artifact. When Merklynn offered the meager reward of a power staff recharge, Ectar forced his hand by informing him that his scrying pool required the Eye to retain its power. Merklynn backed down and granted them magic to help their respective cities, and Ectar and the Knights acquired magical seeds that helped rejuvenate New Valarak's crops. 'Star Comics series' From the start of the Age of Magic, Ectar was a senior lieutenant to Leoric, former mayor of New Valarak. When Merklynn appeared across Prymos and challenged its people to find his secret chamber inside Iron Mountain, Ectar took up the quest with Leoric and Feryl. The trio's progress to the chamber was continually plagued by the scheming of Darkstorm and his cronies Reekon and Mortdred. When the newly dubbed Darkling Lords set an ambush for their enemies, Ectar was able to spot it in time to warn his comrades. For this, Merklynn awarded him the totem of the fox. Along with the other knights aligned to Leoric, Ectar pledged to stay in New Valarak and learn how best to use their new powers to help everyone on Prysmos, forming the Spectral Knights. The group was soon set upon by Mortdred in his new Sky Claw vehicle. In the ensuing Darkling Lord attack, Ectar tried to take out Lexor, but was thwarted by his enemy's Invulnerability. Along with the other Spectral Knights, Ectar journeyed to Gravestone Bay, to investigate a doomsday weapon that could potentially bring back the Age of Science. While exploring the facility, the Spectral Knights were attacked by the Darkling Lords. Ectar fell against an ancient vehicle and found that he was able to magically activate it. He used it in the ensuing battle. 'Storybooks' storybook synopsis Toys ---- *'Lancer Cycle with Ectar' (1987) **''Accessories:'' Double-headed hook, helmet : With blue and white armour, Ectar evokes the style of a well-protected cop. His helmet especially looks like riot gear equipment. His weapon is less police-styled though - a two-bladed claw that's gripped across a central bar and rests against the wrist. Ectar's hologram depicts a particularly voluminous fox from head on. : There are two known areas of variation for Ectar. Some figures have painted white details on the knee-pads, while others are plain blue. It is unknown which, if either, is more common. Ectar's eyes also come in two strains - a muddy brown to match his hair or a more piercing blue. Again, it is unknown which, if either, is more common. 'Merchandise' ---- To be added 'Notes' ---- *Ectar's bio card refers to him as a "bold yet cunning young knight who is relentless in battle", which doesn't especially match up with his depiction in the animated series or comic. It's possible Ectar and Feryl's personalities (or at least ages) were swapped, either accidentally or purposefully, at some point during the line's development. *We've stuck with Ectar's more common characterisation of being a wily, slightly older knight from the school of hard knocks, not least because it fits better with him being an ex-cop. 'References' Category:Characters Category:Visionaries Category:Spectral Knights